


Prequel to making up

by greywardenblue



Series: Dumort boyfriends [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of hanging out with Simon's friends, Raphael and Simon have one of their first fights as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prequel to making up

“How was it? Everyone survived?” Elliott greeted them with a grin as they stepped into the Hotel. Raphael frowned at the older vampire and walked straight past him, which caused the grin to disappear from Elliott’s face. Simon followed in without a word.

“What happened?” Lily inquired.

“Raphael proved to be incapable of keeping his promise and not making a scene in front of my friends,” Simon murmured.

“I was _behaving_ myself, but then Simon completely betrayed my trust,” Raphael added dryly.

“It’s not my fault that you refuse to listen to anyone else’s opinions! You are one of those old people who yells at kids to get off their lawn, you know that?” Simon snapped, which made Raphael turn back and look at him. 

“I am not that–”

“You keep saying your own things like a mule, and you refuse to consider that maybe just because something is new doesn’t mean it’s bad, and you refuse to be open-minded about this whole thing, and… tradition isn’t everything!”

“Alec is a Shadowhunter!” Raphael snapped. Lily and Elliott kept turning between the two of them in confusion, trying to make sense of it all. “He was in blissful ignorance, there was _no reason_  to tell him those abominations existed at all! But you just had to, didn’t you?”

“Guys,” Lily tried. “What?”

“Oh my G–” Simon choked on the word and shook his head, carrying on a second later. “This is exactly what I’m talking about! You just refuse to accept anything made after the 1980s can be good!”

“Because they aren’t!”

“You don’t even have a good reason, do you?”

Raphael crossed his arms.

“Jar Jar Binks,” he said.

“For fuck’s sake,” Elliott exclaimed. “Are you two fighting about–”

“That is the best you can do? Seriously? Jar Jar– Okay. Jar Jar Binks. Fine. Fair enough. That’s all? _That is the best you can do_? Come at me, Raphael!”

“The third movie is like watching a bloody, painful trainwreck in slow motion! Anakin acts like a creep toward Padme!”

“Okay, you know what? I see your Jar Jar Binks, and I raise you Obi Wan Kenobi! Okay? Ewan McGregor was absolutely perfect!”

“There isn’t a proper plot other than Anakin falling to the dark side! The forced politics absolutely ruin the original feel of the trilogy!” 

“Hayden Christensen doesn’t deserve all the shit he gets! He gives emotional depth to the character, it’s what really makes Darth Vader a better villain–”

“Why are you two shouting about Star Wars?!” Lily shouted, desperately trying to be louder than the new couple.

“Their romance is completely illogical! Why would Padme choose Anakin when Obi Wan is standing right there?”

“Because–” Simon stopped shouting, pausing for a few seconds to think before continuing in a regular voice. “You know, that is actually a good point. But _anyway,_ the politics are there to make the focus of the story more complex and engaging–”

“Well they absolutely fail, and they do so with horrible dialogues!”

“I’m gonna go get their get-along shirt,” Elliott told Lily, who nodded in agreement.

“Raphael, this isn’t how a relationship works! I suffered through the entirety of Twelve Angry Men and The Bicycle Thief with you, you should at least try to appreciate the Star Wars prequels! It’s about giving back!”

“I have liked Star Wars before you were even born, Simon! Liking those movies is a betrayal of our entire relationship!”

Elliott came back to the room with an oversized shirt in his hands.

“Forget it,” Lily said, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him out of the room.

–

“Do you think it’s safe to go in?” Elliott asked.

“Well, they have stopped shouting a while ago,” Lily mused.

They opened the door quietly, and Lily peaked in. Simon was cuddled up against Raphael on the couch, arms completely wrapped around his boyfriend. Raphael was quietly murmuring something in Spanish into Simon’s hair.

When Lily saw him glancing towards the door, she quickly closed it, a smile forming on her face.

–

“ _Buenas noches_ ,” Raphael said cheerily, and he bent down to press a kiss to Simon’s cheek.

“Good evening to you too. It’s high time you woke up,” Simon pouted, reaching after Raphael to pull him down into a proper kiss. “I’ve been sitting here for hours.”

“I’m sure you could find something to occupy yourself. Did you talk to your friends?”

“Yeah. Clary said we’re both stupid, but sort of adorable. That is a quote.”

“Nice.”

“She also called you a nerd.”

“I will have to have some choice words with her, then,” Raphael murmured. The sound of a text message interrupted their conversation, and Raphael reached into his pocket to get his phone out. He read the message, and a smirk appeared on his face.

“Simon…”

Simon didn’t like where this was going.

“Alec says he watched the prequels, and they suck.”

Simon opened his mouth.


End file.
